Coffee
by Orin Drake
Summary: A short Zack x Reno drabble. Waiting for coffee... and a pleasant way to wake up. All three parts up!
1. Chapter 1

"Coffee" and the general plot of "Coffee" are copyright Orin Drake, 2006. Zack and Reno and the realm in which they live belongs to Square-Enix. I wouldn't complain if they belonged to me, though. Not at all. 

Background: So, a while ago, my brain said to me, "Reno and Zack are really too similar i>not /i> to get along." And they keep popping up in my poor little mind, being companionable and such. This may be one of many little drabbles... we shall see. Just some fun and some admission to my lust for coffee. 

Coffee   
by Orin Drake 

Waiting. Waiting, waiting. Semi-conscious and waiting. 

One of them had snored. Neither one knew who, as they'd been staring at each other for hours-- 

Maybe seconds. But seconds seemed very much like hours in the time before coffee. 

They just _had_ to have a drip machine, didn't they. Drip, drip--a small, painful trickle of lifeblood. 

Zack wasn't gonna make it. He just wasn't going to survive long enough to get to the coffee. His head kept drooping, pitching forward on his neck... 

Not that Reno was doing much better. His eyes kept fluttering shut, making Turk training appear to be a much bigger joke than rumors suggested. 

A sudden gurgle from the coffee maker made them both jerk awake--only to realize it was a false alarm. The stream of liquid consciousness kept trickling down, uncaring of their plight. And still they were enslaved to this caffeinated god, this blissful river of-- 

Zack's head shot up again, catching himself dreaming. Damn. It had been a nice dream, too. Coffee had been represented by a really busty, dark-skinned brunette with a taste for bondage... 

Reno stared back at him with distant, half-lidded eyes. Or was that staring past him... no, through him. Reno was _gone_. 

And Zack, for all his strength on the battlefield, for all of his enormous willpower... started to slip. Deeper and deeper, longing for that kiss of coffee... and that really hot embodiment of the substance, as well. Oh, those curves-- 

The all-consuming, sleep-shattering, horrific, sucking/sputtering/gasping sound of the coffee maker finally completing its task startled them both out of their chairs, crashing onto the floor. 

Too tired and deprived of simple motor functions to flail, the two boys merely stayed where they were. All was silent. All was still. 

Until Reno, as he tended to do often, intruded upon that peace. "So. Wanna make out?" 

Honestly, Zack didn't see why not. But, first... "Stay here. Be back." He attempted to communicate, finding himself reasonably coherent for the early hour. Crawling toward the counter, he reached out and grasped a drawer handle, climbing up the side and toward the coffee. As careful as his caffeine-lusting body allowed, he simply removed the whole carafe and crawled back to Reno's side on the floor. 

"Too hot." The Turk complained. He might be a coffee connoisseur (or perhaps just sincerely, disturbingly addicted to the substance), but he needed it in a mug. Cooling a bit. There had been an incident with trying to drink straight from a coffee maker... it hadn't been pleasant. Rude still called him "The Turk Who Shrieks Like a Little Girl" from time to time... but only in private. And usually only when Reno was too drunk to give chase. 

"Not f'r me. I'm a SOLDIER!" Zack attempted a tired grin before taking a swig right from the carafe and going for a second. 

Reno almost looked like he was going to pout, at first. "Least y' can do is _share_." He announced, pulling Zack against him. 

In his surprise, the wild-haired youth had no time or thought to protest. Reno's talented tongue was already in his mouth, hand gripping firmly in his black hair, tilting his head and taking his breath, his attention, his--"Hey!" he finally protested when he was released. 

The redhead just smirked, enjoying Zack's ruffled look of indignation of having a swallow of coffee stolen from him. "Share." He simplified. 

Well... that wasn't the worst idea. Zack took another gulp of the life-giving liquid caffeine before drawing more into his mouth, then pulled Reno in by one hand on the back of his neck and the other reaching down for a handful of fine Turk ass, demonstrating exactly how it ought to be done.

* * *

Special thanks to Schala-Kitty of "Milk and Honey" (go visit!). Without her influence, they might have stopped at falling out of their chairs. grin Also, special thanks to two cups of coffee and a cup of Earl Grey is quick succession. I hadn't really intended that to happen, but... wow do I have shaking fingers! Oops. 


	2. Part 2

"Coffee" and the general plot of "Coffee" are copyright Orin Drake, 2006. Zack and Reno and the realm in which they live belongs to Square-Enix. I wouldn't complain if they belonged to me, though. Not at all. 

Background: I suppose I knew I couldn't stop with the first part. This... this would be an awesome way to wake up. 

Coffee   
Part 2   
by Orin Drake 

Zack woke up--or became somewhat conscious of his environment, at least--when a hand smacked lightly against the side of his face. That's when he turned, the lovely smell of coffee like a warm embrace. Or... like a warm body next to him. 

His eyes snapped open, staring at the coffee maker on the bedside table. Okay... yes, he'd come up with that genius plan on his own, preferring coffee on a timer to a noisy alarm clock. As for that body... he carefully turned his head to see Reno sprawled out, taking up most of the bed. 

Well. Okay. He... kind of remembered the night before. Reno'd been too drunk to walk back to his place, and Zack had been too drunk to... well, he'd just been too drunk. Okay, cool. Screwing was one thing, but... sleeping in the same bed was... kinda weird. 

Sitting up sluggishly, he made a quick check under the covers--yep, he was naked. Okay, so... they may or may not have fooled around. Damn. He hated to have not remembered that. Pouring himself a mug (also conveniently located on the night stand) of coffee, he reflected on how more than a little unfair it was not to have any hot memories of the night before. 

Taking a nice, large gulp... he contemplated. And plotted. And the grin on his face would have made Reno back away if only he were awake. Lucky thing for Zack. Soon to be lucky thing for both of them. 

Swallowing slowly, Zack took one more contemplative swallow of the drink of life, then set his mug down beside the coffee maker. Wasting no time, he pulled the covers off the Turk--also naked, what a surprise--and began... a different kind of wake-up. 

Reno gasped, loudly. He'd been floating in that space between sleep and wakefulness, where one is mildly aware there are things going on around them but still nestled closely to peaceful slumber. When an incredibly hot, warm mouth wrapped expertly around his self-proclaimed morning wood, all illusions that he might be dreaming were shattered. As was any semblance of true sleepiness; the gasp turned into a long, low moan and he threaded his fingers through Zack's hair. 

The SOLDIER-in-training laughed, pressing his tongue hard against the heated flesh in his mouth then sucking with more fervor. If he'd known it was so easy to get the redhead to wake up, he'd have used such a method all the time. 

And Reno sincerely appreciated the thought. Unfortunately for him, the odds were entirely out of his favor to be able to last--the sudden assault of hot mouth on already-hard cock proved to be a bit too much when Zack started swallowing. "I--" 

Even though he was choked a bit with the unexpected fervor of the Turk's release, the wild-haired youth was absolutely flattered. He swallowed and then pulled back--for a coffee chaser. 

A lazy smile on his face, Reno watched the other boy's mild cringe at the mixed flavors. "How is it?" 

Zack stared into his mug for a moment, contemplating... then took another sip. "It's an acquired taste." 

The redhead laughed, stretching then folding his arms beneath his head. "Glad to hear it." 

For the SOLDIER to be nonchalant was absolutely normal. To feign innocence badly, even moreso. The tone he used for his question, though, was almost sincerely without expectation. "Wanna try?" 

Reno's classic smirk was the only necessary response, and warning; he quickly rolled over and positioned himself between the other boy's helpfully open legs and glanced up, grinning. "Get that coffee ready, huh?" 

Zack chuckled, pulling the mug closer to the edge of the night stand for easy reach. The moment he let go of the ceramic handle, he felt Reno's hands on his hips and that talented tongue lapping one long, slow stroke against his length from root to tip before enveloping the head in the equally--almost notoriously so--talented mouth. 

The SOLDIER grit his teeth and clutched the bed _hard_ with the sudden intense sensation. Damn the Turk was good--but he was determined to hold on as long as he could, if only for bragging rights. 

Reno, however... had a secret. While he had appeared to lounge lazily after Zack's incredibly enjoyable wake-up, the redhead had managed to find the lube under the pillow. There was one sure-fire way to get Zack to lose control: honest and complete surprise. Waiting until the other boy relaxed and leaned back a little more, Reno slowly began to swallow, working the length slowly down his throat and watching the SOLDIER's eyes flutter closed. Perfect. 

The details of exactly what happened would have to be worked out much later, when Zack was once again capable of... thought. His world constricted into the wet-heat-tight pleasure enveloping his very being--and a very dexterous finger sliding carefully but forcefully inside to stroke all too knowingly against its desired target. By the time he realized the strangled cry was his own, Zack was already slumped comfortably against his pillows, feeling perfectly ready to go back to bed. 

Reno sat up with a satisfied expression, licking his lips--then took the mug from the night stand and took a swig. He made a bit of a pained expression before taking another, just to be sure. "It'd be better with sugar." 

Zack playfully shoved him off, making damn sure to catch the mug before it spilled a single drop of the precious essence within. "You have no appreciation of the finer... things." 

The redhead's grin brightened from his side of the bed. "So... should we go wake Cloud up?" 

The expression was mirrored, sheer deviousness waking the SOLDIER fully. "I'll get the thermos."

* * *

Yes, this will be a trilogy. No, I don't know when it'll be written. Yes, I always seem to come back to CRACK. grin 


	3. Part 3

"Coffee" and the general plot of "Coffee" are copyright Orin Drake, 2006. Zack and Reno and the realm in which they live belongs to Square-Enix. I wouldn't complain if they belonged to me, though. Not at all. 

Background: I... actually wrote this part a LONG time ago, and simply never updated here. Whoops. So, yes. It's officially CRACK. 

Coffee   
Part 3   
by Orin Drake 

It was warm. And it was safe. And Cloud was happy. It was the warm, safe, happy kind of darkness that made him feel secure. Comfortable. Like nothing in the world could ever disturb him. Especially not on one of those rare mornings when he didn't have patrol, when he could just lay there and sleep for an extra couple of hours... it was bliss. 

And then, every so often... he'd get a Dream. Not just any dream, and not just a really good dream, but a _Dream_. One that would make him take a little extra time in the shower. It was exceptionally _real_, from the creaking of the door to the weight settling on his bed. Even when the blankets were gently pulled away, it all felt like it was really happening and he wasn't just in his mind. Body heat, warmth sliding up to him until it rested by his side, and then the feather-light touch of fingers against the waistband of his sleep pants... 

--Only, they weren't exactly feather-light. They were sure and absolute, _yanking_ his boxers off his hips and down; the only bit of clothing he'd been wearing due to warm nights. Cloud smiled in the wonderful confines of his dream; so, it was going to be one of _those_. 

Breath against his thighs, the bed dipping with the unseen participant positioning themself--and then he heard it. Telltale and unmistakable. 

Zack, when he _absolutely had to_, could be quiet. Utterly without reaction. But Reno... had never learned such a skill. Only Reno had a devious chuckle like that, soft as it may have been. Cloud's eyes snapped open, and he glared down at the redhead resting between his legs. 

"Oh, hey!" Zack greeted far too warmly from the foot of the bed, seeing his friend's extremely awake--though narrowed--eyes. "Good morning, Spike! I can see you've risen, so... ready to shine?" 

Cloud could _kill_. And he _would have_ killed--had Reno's mouth not been exactly where it was, at exactly the right time. Cloud's own mouth had been open to yell, to order them to _leave_... but a very hot tongue pressed very firmly against the ridge of his morning wood destroyed any thought necessary to remember words. Only a low, rough moan managed to escape his lips... and, while he wouldn't have admitted it even if he'd been able to form a coherent sentence, he suddenly minded being woken a lot less. 

Zack grinned, watching in great appreciation--and opening the thermos they'd brought with them. Strike while the iron was hot, or... something like that. He look a long, slow swallow of the precious coffee... and moved in. 

Reno gladly moved aside, finding a front-row seat to be particularly suiting. He pulled back in a crouch, plenty close enough to watch Cloud's face and Zack's mouth take the blond's length halfway. 

That certainly got more than a moan from Cloud. He thrashed, forcing Zack's hands to grasp his hips, gasping though he were drowning. It was so _hot_--so searingly, near-painfully _hot_--but so damn _good_... 

Of course, the noises the blond made _were_ getting kind of loud... Reno took it upon himself to fix that, moving up to capture Cloud's mouth with his own. Despite the kid needing more breath, he kissed like a hungry thing--even boldly presenting the initiative to tongue wrestle a bit. 

Zack finally pulled away, sitting back on his heels and allowing himself a moment to appreciate the scene. He heard the frustrated groan as cool air touched where a hot mouth had been, grinning a bit as he took another swig of coffee. He dove in that time, tongue rubbing hard against the underside as he swallowed the entire length all the way down. 

Poor Cloud didn't have a chance. By that time, Reno's fingertips had found their way to a delicate nipple, pinching gently. The overstimulation was just too much first thing in the morning; Reno swallowed the guttural cry while Zack took care of the rest. 

The redhead allowed Cloud his breath back, reaching over to grab the thermos for himself. Hey, hard work needed a reward. He handed the coffee over to Zack after, both boys watching the panting blond with wide smiles. 

It took some time for Cloud to recover, eyes fluttering open as he took in the sight above him. And then he glared; albeit not entirely full of venom. "I didn't have to wake up early today." 

"Yeah." Reno agreed, as nonchalant as ever. "We figured we'd go back to sleep with ya. So we could wake you up again." 

Blinking, Cloud looked to Zack for confirmation--and found it in his grin. Well... he couldn't really deny that it sounded... pretty good... 

Of course, Reno hadn't waited for approval. He'd simply pulled his clothes off and flung them into the corner, crawling under the blankets while looking absolutely smug. Hey, a little bit of coffee wasn't going to keep him awake. He was far too immune to anything below the three cup mark. 

Well, who was Zack not to follow suit when the idea was such a good one? He sure as hell wasn't going to be the one with clothes on, that was for sure. Quickly ridding himself of that little problem, he crawled into bed on Cloud's free side and sprawled comfortably--much like Reno just had. 

It wasn't that the blond minded being between two warm bodies, of course. But they were both stretching out to confine him on purpose. Well... fine, then. "But how are you two going to sleep?" Cloud asked, ever so innocently. 

Too innocently. Zack gave him a questioning look. "What do you me--_oooohhh_..." The kid was growing up. 

Reno opened his mouth to ask what _that_ sound was all about, when Cloud's other hand wrapped around his length as well. The too-young bright-eyed blond seemed to have acquired a bit of confidence in his constant exposure to perversion--most notably, at the moment, providing the dexterity needed to accomplish two handjobs at once. And being damn _good_ at it. 

And really, Cloud had to admit--if only to himself--that he was rather proud of that fact. Two moaning, writhing bodies surrounding him... and he was the one making them react. Grasping both lengths with a delicate touch but long, firm strokes, he enjoyed every moment of what he was accomplishing. 

It was a contest, of sorts. Who made the most noise, who managed to stay the most still, and who withheld orgasm longest... but score wasn't exactly kept. Who toppled first was unclear and didn't matter in the least; the result was three very happy young men. 

Well... two very happy, and one quickly realizing that both hands were covered in cum and getting a bit... uncomfortable. Ah well. Cloud wiggled his way out from between the other two boys, making his way to the bathroom. 

Zack quickly noticed the lack of body heat, eyes fluttering open. "Mm, Spike... Wher'ya goin'? Didn't y' wanna sleep?" 

"Nah, I'm already up." He turned so they couldn't see the grin. "Might as well go make some more coffee." 


End file.
